The present invention relates to a container having flexible walls that comprise one or more layers of a high-strength load-carrying member in the form of a coated cord fabric, especially an aromatic polyamide fabric disposed in a cover material, with the walls also comprising an inner lining in the form of a rubber layer, a polyamide barrier layer, and one or more natural rubber layers that can swell or expand.
A container of this general type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 30 15 974 Potente et al dated Mar. 6, 1986 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention. It is shock- and impact-resistant, assures a reliable sealing effect, and the walls have a high elastic energy absorption capability. This heretofore known container provides a limited bullet proof quality against conventional small caliber ammunition. However, an effective bullet proof characteristic against the threat of large caliber ammunition is not assured, even if the high-strength load-carrying member is in the form of a cross fabric construction, because such a construction and arrangement results in a wall that is not elastic enough.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a container of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the load-carrying members have a construction and arrangement as a result of which they are placed in a condition to first convert the high kinetic energy of a high energy bullet into work, and to then absorb this converted energy as a result of the high specific tensile strength, to thereby keep the damaged spots when fired upon as small as possible or to avoid these spots.